The Time I Knew You
by Falling-Blue Ashes
Summary: FIRST TMNT FIC! So happy I finally wrote one. Not good at summaries, basically The guys run into some trouble and it get's sticky. feedback makes it longer. Please R&R PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

The Time I Knew You

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of TMNT, and most likely never will.

A/N- This is my first TMNT fic, positive feedback is much obliged, and please no flames.

I remember a long time ago, when everything was normal. The city was booming with the beauty of spring. The birds were always chirping, the sun was always shining, and the breeze danced around the lumbering clouds.

The night was even more special, the time I knew you, the moon was at its best, and the stars would always poke their shimmering heads out of the sky and looked down at us. The air was warm and held the scent of roses. Those times I hold dear and will never forget. The way that the water would gently caress the ivory sands on the beach, or the way that the rain would pitter-patter on the roofs, like silver bells. The long, mournful melody of the swaying trees rustling like maracas. The night was like a song, a lullaby, or a poem. You considered it all of these things and every time I think of you, I get those memories. You told me once, that if anything every happened to you, you wanted to be where you felt at peace. I remember those times when you said this, so the last time you did, I gave it some thought. 'Where did you feel at peace?' Then I heard your voice, deep in my thought, 'Out in the open air, where I needn't fear anyone, and they me be my appearances.'

Leo looked up from the magazine he was reading. Master Splinter was seated across from him. His brothers were eating a quick dinner; once again, they were a little behind to go out on patrol. Leo thought for a moment, lately the Shredder and his Foot, even the Purple Dragons seemed to be absent from their nightly deeds.

'Hey, Leo, you ready?' Mikey called as he and his brothers were standing by the ladder

'Yeah, coming' Leo lost his is train of thought and leapt up and joined his brothers. Master Splinter was watching them leave before he returned to his room. Quietly he began to meditate. Thinking to himself

'They need to be on high alert.'

The four of them then headed out and too the sewer grate. Raph was the first to get there; carefully he lifted the grate just a bit. He peeked at the sidewalks, there was no one, the streets were empty, not even the children, or the stray animals were out. Raph pushed the grate to one side and leapt out, landing neatly in the buildings shadow.

Don was next, closely followed be Mikey and Leo. Together they stole from their hiding place and to the roof tops. They were oddly quiet, but had a deep hidden serenity laced in. Leaping from roof top to roof top was now so easy to the boys, that they could do it with their eyes closed.

Leo took the lead, as he normally did, and was nearly a whole roof top ahead of his brothers before he stopped abruptly.

Raph was not far behind and nearly landed on top of him. The blue clad turtle drew his blades and walked carefully to the middle of the roof top. Don and Mikey landed next to Raph, drawing their weapons Don spoke to Leo

'What is it?'

'Something's not right.' Was all Leo could reply.


	2. Something's Wrong

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of TMNT and never will

'Whad'ya mean there's something wrong, I can't sense anything.' Raph complained while he twirled his sai's

'Concentrate Raph, don't you feel that? Don't you feel that massive dread, cold and angry feeling?'

'No,'

'Concentrate' Raph gave up and concentrated, when he snapped to attention, Don and Mikey knew something was wrong.

The four turtles moved back to back and prepared themselves for a fight. The moon was soon clouded by the grey lingering clouds; rain gently fell to the ground. Water dripped from the turtles bandanas and the shadows grew. A small group of Foot Ninja leapt from the surrounding buildings to surround the turtles. Leo lunged at his attacker, the Foot Ninja pulled double swords from his sheaths and the two of them fought their way across the rooftop. The others took the hint and engaged the Foot in battle.

Mikey swung is nunchucks at his Ninja while the Ninja deflected every attack

'Dude, this is too easy,' He called out to his brother's as he landed a blow that knocked the Foot unconscious

'A little too easy,' Don replied while disarming his Foot with his Bo staff

'I'm with you,' Raph called as he too finished his Foot Ninja, Leo came to meet his brothers again as the four Foot Ninja disappeared.

'That _was _too easy, even for the Foot.' Leo mumbled to them,

'You spoke too soon,' Mikey called to them as teams of Foot Ninja surrounded the turtles. The Foot Ninja made no hesitation to attack the turtles.

The battle raged on, each turtle having to fight off swarms of Foot

'You cut one down, two more take its place,' Raph yelled as he fought on. He had his shell to the wall and several cuts were starting to appear on the red clad turtle's plastron. His brother's were fairing worse, more Foot attacked Leo because he was the leader and his younger brother's had their hands full of steel weapons.

Mikey back off to take a breather, he was running on an empty stomach, even though he had just eaten dinner.

'Dudes, are we almost finished?' Mikey called out to his brothers,

'There are too many, we need to fall back and re-group.' Leo called out in a commanding tone. The turtles ran from the rooftop to the sidewalk. Running down as ally, they slipped under a manhole before the Foot could blink an eye.

Back in the lair, Donatello was busy along side Master Splinter to bandage the others up. Mikey had so many deep cut's on his hands that they had to be wrapped up entirely.

'How am I supposed to watch all five of my favourite shows at once?'

'You are supposed to watch on show at a time Michelangelo, you know the 'No Flipping' rule' Master Splinter reminded his youngest son

'Oh, right, sorry Sensei,' Mikey replied apologetically. Many times had he been punished for flipping between shows

Raph sat patiently as Donny wrapped his heavily cut and bruised plastron,

'Ouch, geez Donny, whad'ya trying ta do, kill me.'

'I could just let you bleed to death that would rid us of your complaining. Then you would only have yourself to blame for you stupidity' Snapped Donatello, Raph fell silent. Leo turned to Raph and the two of them shared the same thought. '_Something's wrong with Donny.'_ Donatello had never spoken in such a rash manner, when Don was finished with Raph, Leo decided that it was best if he didn't open his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, Leo could see Raph silently moving towards Mikey and Splinter. Leo could tell that there was something very wrong with his purple clad turtle, but whatever it was it seemed to have abated for the time being.

A/N () In this chapter I added the 'No flipping' rule simply because it applies at my house and I get punished for doing it.


	3. MIKEY!

The time together at the lair was starting to show. Splinter had forbidden them to leave the lair until they were fully recuperated. Everyone knows that when you spend so much time with your siblings, tensions generally run higher than usual.

Mikey was about to learn this the hard way when he woke up one morning. As usual he raced to the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of his favourite cereal and eat it in front of the TV. Saturday morning cartoons were one of Mikey's tasks every weekend, but this weekend was different. Raph was now sprawled over the couch with the remote in his hand.

'Hey, I was going to watch cartoons,' Mikey whined as he saw Raph

'First of all cartoons are for babies and second of all I was here first so take a hike,' Raph replied curtly

'That's not fair; I watch cartoon's every Saturday morning,'

'Well time for a change'

'C'mon Raph, please?'

'NO! Get lost, I'm watching TV, you're not getting it so beat it!' Raph yelled at his little brother, Mikey realized defeat and settled on the thought that he would get Raph back. Mikey slumped back to the kitchen and now found Leo sitting at the table with the paper in his hands.

'Hey, Leo, can I have the Funnies?' Mikey asked him setting down his cereal bowl.

'No,' Leo stated firmly from behind the paper

'But why? You're reading them,'

'Stop complaining, I'm not in the mood. I'm not giving you the paper until I'm totally done.'

'But that could take hours the way you read,' Mikey continued not seeing his blue clad brothers face boiling with anger.

'MIKEY! LEAVE ME ALONE,' He yelled suddenly making Mikey jump backwards right into Master Splinter.

'Sorry Sensei I didn't see you there,' Mikey said quickly bowing to his sensei,

'Michelangelo, it's all right my son, come with me please,' Mikey grabbed his cereal and ate it while following his master. Splinter stopped and turned to Mikey as he was just out of earshot of Leo and Raph.

'Your brothers are not happy this morning, I suggest that you stay clear. Since I am leaving, there is no telling what they might do.'

'You're leaving? Where? When?' Mikey spluttered

'I need to take care of a few things, I am leaving in a few minutes and I cannot tell you where. Don't worry, my son, I will not be gone long.' A worried look suddenly grew in Mikey's eyes, not having his sensei around while his brothers were so angry was not good.

Mikey watched as Master Splinter gathered up some things in a bag and walked quietly out of the lair. _Donny's not up yet, maybe he's not in such a bad mood,'_ Mikey thought as he made his way to his purple clad brother's room.

Mikey knocked on the door, 'Heeeelllllloooo. Is anyone home?' Mikey called quietly into Donatello's room. There was no answer; through experience Mikey knew that his brother most likely had many odd gadgets on the floor. Carefully Mikey made his way to his brother's desk where he saw Don with a screwdriver in his hand. It appeared to Mikey that he was fixing something very valuable and required precision and peace.

'DONNY!' Mikey yelled as soon as he was right be hind him. Donatello flew up into the air and swung violently around with the screwdriver pointed directly in between Mikey's eyes.

'Whoa dude it's just me,'

'WHAT THE SHELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!' Don yelled as he saw Mikey standing behind him

'Sorry bro, I didn't mean to scare you like that,' Mikey was trying to suppress giggles while looking sorry at the same time

'Mikey,' Don started as he lowed the screwdriver, 'What are you doing in here.' Mikey could tell be the strained sound in Don's voice that he was a little more ticked than he showed

'I was going to ask you if you wanted to spend time with me, but I can see that you're busy,'

'Mikey, do me a favour and leave, but take the TV with you.' Don stated turning back to his work

'What TV?'

'There's a TV by my door, I fixed it.' Mikey slowly backed away and grabbed the small TV and ran to his room. He let out a long breath, not having Master Splinter around was going to be torture.


	4. What the?

Soon enough, the turtle's wounds began to heal. Although Mikey had a lot of added on bruises by that time, he always seemed to get on the bad side of his brothers, even Donatello. He had sustained most at the hands of Raph and Leo, but it didn't stop there. When Splinter came back, Mikey had to explain what happened.

'Yes, Yes, Yes, I understand my son.' Splinter said as soon as Mikey was about to tell him

'Wh..a…at? How did you know Sensei?'

'I am fully aware of what happens when you are locked up for a long period of time.'

'So are you going to punish them?' Mikey asked hopefully

'Yes, just not in the way you are thinking. Now go topside if you need fresh air, remember stay in shadows,'

'Thank you Sensei,' Mikey leapt with joy as he bounded out of the lair, leaving his three brothers with Splinter,

'As for you three, our home is not going to clean itself,' Splinter said grinning slightly. There was a loud audible groan from the turtles as the news hit them,

'But, Mast…'

'No "Buts" Raphael'

'Sensei…'

'Don't "Sensei" me Donatello. You know the rules.' Master Splinter walked away leaving his son's to begin their cleaning.

Topside

Mikey stealthily ran from shadow to shadow, blending in with the darkness. He was so happy to be away from the lair he began to get careless. As he ran, he was unaware of the Foot ninja that pursued him. When he jumped, they jumped, when we walked, they walked. They mimicked his every move, until Mikey had fallen right into their trap. Mikey was cornered by the Foot in a dark, dead-end alley way. He drew his nunchakus and began to twirl them threatening the Foot who slowly formed a large semi circle. Mikey looked up and saw more Foot, appearing out of every corner and every window.

'Uh-oh, better call for back up,' He mumbled drawing his shell cell.

Lair

The cleaning had barely begun when Leo's shell cell had begun to ring.

'Hello?' He called into the cell

'_Leo you gotta help me. I'm surrounded by the Foot_.' Leo heard Mikey's distant voice along with the sound of Foot ninja's falling under Mike's nunchuk,

'Hold on Mike, we're coming.' Leo replied dropping the broom he was holding.

'What's going on?' Raph asked him

'Mike's in trouble,' Leo replied racing to the door with his brothers in close pursuit, they almost made it out when they saw Splinter behind them, 'Master Splinter, Michelangelo is in danger, and we must go.'

'Yes, go my son's and be careful.' Splinter replied as his three sons ran out of the lair.

Topside

Mikey was beginning to slow down as more and more Foot ninja started to appear around him. He was wildly swinging his nunchakus but as soon as he brought one down, three more appeared,

'_This is bringing back memories,_' Mikey thought as he replayed their battle with the Foot. Mikey's shell was flat against the wall when he finally stopped. His breathing was ragged and his muscles were weary. One Foot that was approaching Mike head on with a silver blade drawn above his head, the Foot was preparing to bring it down on Mike. Mikey let out a yell as he failed to protect himself against the coming ninja, he closed his eyes, but the attack never came. Slowly Mike opened his right eyes to reveal a sai embedded in the ninja's sleeve. Pinning him to the wall,

'Finally, my bro's come.' Mikey called weakly as three figures appeared at the other end of the alley.

'Hey, you didn't do a bad job.' Raph replied making a clean flip and landing next to Mikey. Wrenching his sai out of the wall, Raph quickly knocked the ninja unconscious. Nodding approvingly at the many unconscious Foot around Mikey, Raph, Leo and Don all began the fight anew again.

It went on for little more than two minutes when the Foot started to back away. A small robotic spider came down the wall and stopped. The Foot were totally gone now, so the four turtles gathered around the robotic spider.

'Don, what is it?' Leo asked, knowing the Shredder and Baxter Stockman it was most likely a trap.

'I thin…' Don didn't get the chance to finish; the little spider had erupted releasing some kind of gas. Mikey quickly covered his mouth, but he fell unconscious, along side his brothers.


End file.
